Utterly tale of Hachishaku-sama
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: A grown up Naruto Uzumaki who is the 7th Hokage tells his children a story of how he met three women who are linked with Urban legends. Naruto Harem.
1. chapter 1

**An: Just a one shot that came to me** **Naruto tells the story of Hachishaku-sama. or might make it a whole story depending the favorites/ follows or Reviews it gets.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if i did He wouldn't be made an idiot and would be super bad ass.**

 **if i owned Hachishaku-sama Doujin which belongs to JYOKA. i would change Michiyo's fate from being turned into a Cow.**

Chapter One: The meeting of the 8 foot tall woman.

"Father! tell us a story!" Said a Little girl wearing a white dress, her eyes were ocean blue with her hair black with streaks of red and blonde. Next to the Little Girl was another Little girl with whisker marks on her cheeks and blue eyes with indigo hair.

"Alright alright, why don't you all settle down and I'll tell you a story." Said a Blonde haired man with whisker marks and blue eyes this was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the 7th Hokage sitting in the Namikaze living room with his two daughters who begged him to read him a story.

"Taeko-nee chan! Kayako-nee chan! Arashimaru-Nii-san! and Kouta-nii-san come join us! father is going to tell us a story of how he met all of our mothers!" Yelled the Little girl with excitement as her siblings arrived.

Taeko Uzumaki is the oldest and clan heir of the Uzumaki family, she is 15 years old and is in the Anbu, She is codenamed Kuchisake Onna. Taeko is wearing her black trench coat and wearing her White surgical mask, Having black flowing hair is carrying scissors.

Kayako Uzumaki is a twin Sister to Sadako Uzumaki they both are genin and at the age of 12. They resemble Kayako Saeki and Sadako of the Ring.

Arashimaru age 14 and is ranked a Chunin, he is Konoha's shirohebi he has black hair wrapped in a ponytail with black eyes.

Kouta Uzumaki is 8 years old and is the youngest of the Uzumaki family he will soon join the shinobi ranks like his siblings.

The Family tree of the Uzumaki family grew.

Naruto accepted the CRA and married some women of his choice.. of course some of the said women he married were far from _Normal._

"It's a shame our sister Tatsuki Mitirashi isn't here she's with Aunt Anko! at T.I" Spoke Kayako Petting her black cat who she adopted.

"We're all gathered! tell us a story of how you met our moms!" Said Sadako who was full of energy and excitement as her father sat in the chair chuckling at his daughter who reminded of himself being full of energy.

So far the women he married was Hinata who is the mother of Himiwari, He also married Anko who is the mother of Tatsuki Mitirashi. Before he married them he married three other women aside from them, The first woman he married was Hachishaku-sama, the 8 foot tall woman who is the mother of three beautiful daughters Taeko, Sadako and Kayako. The Second one was Aoi, the ex priestess who is known as Kankandara the mother of Arashimaru her son, And the third woman he married was Michiyo who is the mother of her son Kouta.

(An: Yes in the Hachishaku doujin Michiyo's baby was a boy, so thought of naming him Kouta)

He loved all of his wives and children they were his everything.

Now he told his children how he met Hinata and Anko but this time he was going to tell Them how he met his other three wives, Hachishaku, Aoi and Michiyo.

"So you all ready for me to tell the story?" He asked as they all nodded.

He actually has shadow clones doing his paperwork at the Hokage tower while he is at the Namikaze Manor tending to his children while their mothers are out on errands.

"Okay you all sit quietly and listen to as i tell you how I met your mother/aunt Hachishaku-sama. how i first saw her in my life before Hinata and Anko" He said having a serious expression as his children looked on ready to hear the story

"It all started when I was a very young boy like Kouta's age except I was 7 years old when I met her in the orphanage" He spoke smiling as he remembered how he first met her alone in the orphanage on one dark night.

 _( Flashback, Naruto age 7 Konoha)_

 _It was another bad day for our young sunspot who is currently tending to his bandages receiving his injuries from his abusers in the orphanage that hates him even the children in there had beaten him up, no one never wanted him and treated him as if he was a disease._

 _He just wished someone could love him and give him attention... while another dark part of him wished he could lash out against his attackers tired of letting them hit on him and beat him with an inch of his life. He was sick of always putting on his 'Mask' to show his true emotions on how he feels everyday of his life._

 _Looking up at the Orphanage in anger as he hated his caretakers, abusers and even the children who bullies him and blames him for something he didn't do and even get him into trouble with the staff._

 _"I just wish they could all die and see what it feels like to be in pain I've had it with their abuse.." He whispered walking away in anger to his own devices._

 _Unbeknownst to Naruto that a Shadowed 8 foot figure who was in the shadows heard him as the shadowed figured smiled evilly and vanished._

 ** _"Po.. Po... Po... Po..."._**

 _Later that night._

 _In Naruto's bedroom in he was in his bed sound asleep while starving since he had to go to bed hungry, the staff refused to feed him. Hearing his stomach grumble he twist and turned in his sleep, wanting something to eat thinking he could sneak in the kitchen to grab a bite to eat but was scared he would get caught by the staff and they would beat him._

 _The Windows suddenly were slammed shut closed making Naruto snap open his eyes in fear as the blinds closed the windows, He didn't know what made the windows close he shifted in the cover feeling a Little scared._

 _The candles blew out and the lights were turned off making the whole orphanage dark._

 _This made Naruto have a chill up his spine as for the next few minutes he heard screaming which made him jump._

 _He couldn't describe what was going on but he heard alot of screaming, from children who were pleading and screaming for help_ , _the next thing he heard was the adults screaming then heard blood splat and splash._

 _For 30 minutes the screaming stopped as Naruto shuddered and made him come out his bed scared as he approached his door opening it stepping on a puddle of Blood which made him pale._

 _Looking around the whole orphanage he could see nothing but blood and dead bodies, walking slowly in fear seeing the dead bodies of Adults, the staff, children and the Matron who was the owner of the apartment._

 ** _"Po.._** ** _Po... Po.. Po.. Po"_**

 _The moment he heard that creepy chant he instantly jumped turning to the left all the way down the hallway he widened his eyes in disbelief at what was before him._

 _What he saw was a very tall woman_ _wearing a white morning dress that was covered in blood and in her right hand she has a nodaichi black blade sword, looking up her eyes were dark blue on top of her head she wore a white sunhat that was large_ _covering her long flowing ebony colored hair._

 _The tall woman smiled creepily at him as their eyes met_ , _Ocean Blue eyes met Dark Blue eyes._

 _For a moment they have stared as all Naruto could do was just stand there frozen unsure of what to do, he flinched when he saw her walk towards him he closed his eyes in fear shielding himself preparing to accept his fate and die from the wicked tall woman._

 _He felt her big hand on top of his head patting him, shocked he opened his eyes looking up to her in confusion she wasn't going to kill him? Her expression was a gentle expression of that of a loving mother as she smiled at him caressing his face as she winked at him and walked away before vanishing from his eyes leaving him alone._

 _He was so baffled and confused that she didn't kill him yet she killed everyone else here in the orphanage._

 _All he did was just stand there processing everything that has happened and wondered how was he going to explain this to Hokage-Jiji._

 _( Flashback end)_

"So that's how you and Mother first met?" Asked Kayako petting her black cat.

"Yep, guess you could say it was love at first sight when me and her first saw each other." Naruto said with a grin.

"What happened next? did you and Mom see each other again!?" Asked Sadako as a monkey crawled on her left shoulder wearing a train conductor hat.

"Yeah.. i met her again when I was on my mission to wave, I'll tell you guys now" He said with his children waiting for him to continue telling the story.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Ok I'm stopping it here, I've decided on letting this be either a 5 shot or a 6 shot story.**

 **In case you guys ask why Boruto isn't in the story is because i have a dislike for him now, which is why his sister is in the story.**

 **I hope you guys like this fic, it's about Naruto telling his children how he met Hachishaku-sama, Aoi/Kankandara, And Michiyo.**


	2. Chapter2

**An: Just thought I should bring this story back.**

Chapter 2: Meeting of Kankandara.

Naruto just finished telling how his children how did he meet Hachishaku-sama he met her again during his trip to wave. Now he's going to tell them of how he met Arashimaru's mother.

"So father, how did you and mother meet?" asked Arashimaru as his pet white snake slithering slightly around him. With the rest of his siblings wanting to know exactly how their father met Aunt Aoi.

Naruto himself chuckled at that and said.

"Well after my mission from wave my sensei Kakashi enrolled me and my team to the chunin exams. We had to complete the first exam and 2nd by going through the forest of death to survive and hold our scrolls, this was also how I met your aunt Anko. Then I and my team entered in the forest of death and we encountered Orochimaru the snake pedophile, Me and my teammate Sasuke fought him head-on, I, however, was defeated by Orochimaru as he struck me with a weird seal that disrupts my chakra control." Naruto said with his children looking a bit surprised.

"And when did Mom come in?" Asked Arashimaru

"I'm getting to that, After Orochimaru stuck me with that seal he tossed me far away in the darkest part of the forest of death and this is how I met your mother... Son." Naruto said as a flashback came to him.

 _(Flashback: Forest of Death, Chunin Exams)_

 _A battered wounded Naruto Uzumaki laid there on the dry ground of the forest of Death unconscious as he laid there._

 _The creatures of the forest made themselves known to seem that they found themselves an easy prey to eat. However, something stopped them._

 _"Chirini"_

 _The creatures went pale and shuddered when they heard that Sound. They quickly scampered off before whatever it was that frightened them came._

 _After the creatures have left, 4 figures had came approached the unconscious Naruto they looked like Anbu except with blank masks._

 _"There he is, Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." said a Root Anbu with the rank of lieutenant._

 _"let's take him to Danzo-sama and tell him we found the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." He said just as he and his men were about to grab Naruto only for them to stop, they heard a chant they never heard of before, the tension grew as the chant kept going they all drew their weapons preparing for whatever it was that has them on edge._

 _Though they were unprepared when the source of the chant made itself known and boy the Root Anbu were in for a dangerous surprise when they couldn't believe what was before them._

 _It was a Woman, and not just any ordinary woman, but an abomination, she had long flowing black hair, yellow eyes, her chest was bare and that she was wearing a necklace, her chest size looked like H-cups, but what really horrified the Root Anbu was her 6 arms and her lower half body was that of a snake._

 _The snake woman was having her eyes on all four of them. Including Naruto who is unconscious. But her gaze was more focused on Naruto, the root Anbu noticed that she has on her attention on Naruto. They couldn't allow her to take the boy, Danzo-sama would punish them greatly for their failure in not capturing the Kyuubi Jinchurki. So they started to attack her and get rid of her, unfortunately for them she Dodged their attacks and opened her mouth spitting Acidic foaming venom at one Root Anbu that melted right through his midsection., Another Root Anbu tried to stab her snake tail with his Tanto only for it to break from her scales as she smacked the Anbu against the tree with great strength that it broke his neck and killed him in the process, the other Anbu was about to toss a Kunai with an explosive tag only for her to smack him away with the tag going off and blew him up to pieces._

 _It was only the Root Anbu lieutenant Left. As he drew his sword ready to fight this abomination that killed his squad._

 _He charged at her and leaped aiming for her neck only for her to spit Acid at his arm as he screamed in pain feeling the acidic venom consume his whole right arm as he continued to scream. She lunged up to him and bit him hard on the neck with her snake fangs injected more venom into him as she retracted herself off him._

 _He grunted, as he fell limp on the ground his body having a spasm attack feeling the venom penetrate his body and he looked close to having a seizure attack, unable to withstand the immense pain the Root Anbu Lieutenant died._

 _Seeing that she has killed those who opposed her she returned her focus back on Naruto as she picked him with all of her arms Slithered off._

 _One Hour Later._

 _Naruto wakes up in a cave as he did not recall being here before looking around he looked shocked he was being looked after by a Woman with a half body of a snake, he didn't know whether to be horrified or not at the sight that she has 6 arms and a half body of a snake._

 _She slithered towards him with an anxious look. Seeing him awake Naruto flinched a bit hoping she doesn't kill him or worse eat him._

 _Coming closer he closed his eyes ready to accept his fate._

 _But what he didn't expect her to do was bring him into a Hug, which surprised him as he opened his eyes staring into her Yellow eyes and face that held immense compassion and profound beauty._

 _Her smile looked graceful as she brought him over to the fire she made, she was cooking roasted Fish._

 _"Is this for me?" Naruto asked seeing her Nod._

 _"Thank You." He said grabbing a fish stick as she slithered next to him and ate with him._

 _Naruto didn't know what to say, this Snake Lady patched him up and even fixed his seal, his chakra no longer felt disrupted or off anymore she even cooked food for him._

 _Just when it was getting dark, Naruto found himself coiled around as his face was in between her bare chest, blushing he couldn't believe that he was sleeping with a half-naked Woman, her arms held him close as she slept._

 _So much kindness she was giving him, he himself couldn't help but feel entranced by her like he was with that tall woman in a white dress. As he drifted to sleep hoping by the morning he would wake up and try to find his team._

 _Morning._

 _It was morning as he knew it was time to go as he was going to leave the cave but saw her look._

 _She looked disappointed that he was leaving, he turned to her and said._

 _"Sorry, that I can't stay with you but I have got to go, my team needs me, tell you what someday I will repay you for what you did for me. I promise you I will." He said seeing her understanding what he meant as a warm smile came across her face she slithered towards him and pulled him into another Hug as he returned the Hug back._

 _She released him as he waves goodbye just before saying._

 _"Thank you for looking after me." He said now walking away finding his way back to his team._

 _Had he stayed a little longer he would have heard her say_

 _ **"You are welcome dear child.." She said warmly as Hachishaku -sama made herself known too with a warm motherly smile.**_

( Flashback end)

"And that is how I met you're Mother Arashimaru." Naruto said making his Son smile

"Neat! So that's how you and Auntie Aoi met Father." said Himawari with Sadako looking excited.

"Yep I met her when I was in the forest of death she lives there." Naruto replied with a nod.

"Tell us more! Did you ever see Mom and Aunt Aoi again?" Asked an Excited Sadako

Before Naruto could answer them a knock on the door was heard as he went to go get it opening it he saw his other Daughter Tatsuki Mitarashi Uzumaki. Like her mother Anko, she wears a trench coat and has her mother's hair, blue eyes like her father and is Konoha's junior interrogator at T.I working with her mother and Ibiki.

"Hey Dad! Mom says I can come home and have free time with my sisters and brothers! Just had to get some Dango before coming here!" said his daughter who is eating some dango.

"Tatsuki-Nee-chan!, Father is telling us a story about how he met our moms!" Exclaimed Sadako

"Really? Mind if I join in!?" Tatsuki asked with a grin.

"Why sure of course Tatsuki-chan!" Naruto said now leading her over with the rest of her siblings.

"So what will you tell us next father?" Asked Taeko looking at her father

"I will tell you that I did have a run-in with your Mother and Michiyo-chan during my three year training with Ero-sennin." He said with them now waiting for him to tell them.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Okay that's a rap hope you enjoyed it! And happy Halloween! I might update another fic of my choice later on or create a Halloween gift!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
